The present invention relates to a fuel injection system for an externally ignited stratified-charge internal combustion engine comprising engine cylinders having a precombustion chamber and a main combustion chamber. The engine also comprises an induction tube in which a sensor element and an arbitrarily operable throttle butterfly valve are disposed in series.
In the case of known stratified-charge combustion engines of this type, a relatively rich fuel-air mixture is ignited in a precombustion chamber. The igniting flame which shoots out of the precombustion chamber is capable of igniting the relatively lean fuel-air mixture in a main combustion chamber and initiates an extended combustion process therein. Carburetors are used to supply fuel to the precombustion and main combustion chambers.